For the three years
by Faimor
Summary: Врать Андерс не умеет. Ну и как бы он тогда скрывал целых три года свою страсть к Хоуку?..
1. Chapter 1

Справедливость не одобрял безделья. Но мир был таким, каким он был, и у Андерса всё же случались тихие, спокойные вечера – когда провернувшие очередную авантюру маги-подпольщики прятались по углам, пережидая неизбежно возрастающую после подобного активность храмовников. Высовываться из клиники, когда в городе чуть не на каждом углу торчал воин с пылающим мечом на доспехах, было бы форменным самоубийством… Самоубийства дух не одобрял ещё больше, в силу бесполезности оных.  
Погасив светильник перед входом, целитель закрыл дверь и, убрав неиспользованные склянки с зельями в сундук в углу, ушёл в свою каморку. Для того, чтобы читать, было уже слишком темно, масло для старенькой лампы закончилось, так что Андерс просто вытянулся на кое-как сколоченной из подручных материалов лежанке, закинув руки за голову и устало прикрыв глаза.  
Перед глазами, хоть убейся, стоял Хоук. Как живой, ехидный, нахальный и мучительно притягательный. Только пару часов назад торчавший в его клинике, пока Андерс штопал его распоротую шипастой паучьей лапой спину, с трудом сдерживая желание провести по обретающей былую гладкость коже ладонью, дразня и лаская…  
Целитель крепко зажмурился и потряс головой. Попытки избавиться от навязчивой идеи Справедливость всячески приветствовал… и ощутимо злился на то, что все они оказывались бесполезны. Сам Андерс с этим уже смирился, в один прекрасный момент осознав, что Гаррет для него нечто куда большее, чем просто навязчивая идея.  
– Вот зараза, – раздосадованно выдохнул отступник, поняв, что опять с какой-то мазохистской увлеченностью вспоминает предмет своей страсти. Насмешливую улыбку, такую, что приподнятый уголок губ нестерпимо хочется лизнуть, прежде чем стереть эту улыбку поцелуем; широкие крепкие плечи, противоречащие всем стандартным представлениям о магах – кто бы хоть раз задумался, что размахивать посохом ничуть не легче, чем мечом, даже карверов двуручник перевешивал посох его старшего брата совсем ненамного; полную спокойного достоинства повадку, подходящую скорее для завсегдатая королевского дворца, а не для только-только пробившегося в Верхний город ферелденского беженца…  
Быть для него всего лишь целителем и хорошим другом было невыносимо трудно.  
Андерс рвано вздохнул, проводя ладонью по груди. Когда он успел распутать завязки мантии, он и сам не заметил, даже попытку Справедливости хоть как-то его одёрнуть почти пропустил мимо внимания. Он же не святой, совсем нет, и силам человеческим рано или поздно настаёт конец. Наверное, даже то, насколько он ценит дружбу Гаррета, однажды не помешает ему сделать какую-нибудь нелепую глупость.  
Но ещё не сейчас. Нет, не сейчас.  
Пока он ещё может довольствоваться бесплодными мечтами. Ласкать себя, воображая, что это чужие руки нетерпеливо задирают рубашку, сдёргивают брюки, торопясь добраться до кожи, чужие пальцы оглаживают нервно сжимающиеся под прикосновением мускулы, шептать вполголоса горячечные признания, заставив себя забыть, что их некому услышать.  
Андерс стиснул зубы, тщетно пытаясь удержать стон. Добившееся своего – пускай только отчасти – тело совершенно вышло из-под контроля, бессловесно требуя большего.  
– Ох, пожалуйста… пожалуйста, Хоук… – безнадёжно проскулил маг, крепко зажмурившись и представляя, как прошлись бы по напряжённо выгнутой спине крупные и при этом удивительно изящные руки Гаррета, огладили бы поясницу…  
– Ну и зачем было начинать без меня?.. – раздался над самым ухом укоризненный, чуть хрипловатый и такой знакомый голос.  
Андерс замер и, распахнув глаза, столкнулся взглядом с наклонившимся над ним Хоуком. На губах у него играла всегдашняя чуть кривоватая усмешка, но в глазах, вопреки обыкновению, не было ни смеха, ни ехидства. Глаза у Гаррета были голодные, хищные, довольные… и было в них ещё что-то, при виде чего целитель, устало выдохнув, тоскливо зажмурился. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Сон. Или Тень, с вечно слетающимися к нему демонами желания. Вот так нормальные люди и становятся одержимыми – он бы, кажется, кому угодно сейчас с потрохами продался, чтобы это видение оказалось реальностью… Впору пожалеть, что место уже занято.  
Губы, коснувшиеся его губ и тут же принявшиеся ласкать их жадно и напористо, были очень даже настоящими. И нахальный, ловкий язык, и горячие пальцы, легшие поверх его собственных…  
Андерс беспомощно застонал и ответил на поцелуй с отчаянной, безнадёжной страстью, вцепившись в хоуков загривок и не заботясь о том, что наверняка оставит следы. Гаррет низко заурчал, оторвался на миг, куснул его ухо, шею, снова вернулся к губам, настойчивей сжав ладонь. Напряжение стало невыносимым, и маг судорожно выгнулся, стараясь притянуть его ещё ближе.  
…Вспышка наслаждения, кажется, вовсе выжгла ему нервы. За тем, как его обмякшее тело осторожно приподняли и чуть подвинули, бережно устраивая на коленях присевшего на край койки Хоука, Андерс наблюдал как будто с большого расстояния. Роль спинки кресла Гаррета, кажется, вполне устраивала, он, обняв медленно приходящего в себя целителя, ласково шептал ему что-то на ухо, успокаивающе гладил бока и живот. Маг глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, растекаясь по широкой груди мужчины. Кто знает, сколько это продлится, нельзя упускать ни единой секунды, ни единой крупицы живого тепла.  
Хоук пах…собой. Грозой и дымом – любимые, чаще других используемые заклятия оставляли на каждом из них неизгладимый след – а ещё какой-то непонятной травой, должно быть, от купленного Леандрой мыла. Теперь, когда он был так близко, прижимался щекой к взмокшему виску Андерса, тот отчётливо чувствовал слабый, казавшийся таким родным запах. Целитель втянул носом воздух, ощущая, как глубоко внутри опять просыпается притихшее было возбуждение. И прикосновения Гаррета, в которых явственно чувствовалась неутолённая жажда, всё-таки были бережной, неторопливой – и такой безумно желанной лаской…  
– Хоук… – чуть слышно позвал Андерс. Слабая надежда, что тот вдруг прочтёт его мысли, не оправдалась – Гаррет промычал что-то невнятно-вопросительное, продолжая мучительно-неторопливо водить горячими ладонями по его животу и груди. Честное «Возьми меня» под влиянием смущения и явственного неодобрения Справедливости превратилось в неразборчивый звук, нечто среднее между кашлем и попыткой проблеваться. Целитель нервно поёрзал, пытаясь устроиться на жестких гарретовых коленках поудобнее, и почти с возмущением потребовал: – Ну сделай уже что-нибудь!  
– Э… Я бы с удовольствием, – смущённо сообщил Хоук, мазнув небритой щекой по его скуле и потёршись носом где-то за ухом. Заслышав явственное, пока не произнесённое «но», рыжий отступник напрягся и обречённо прикрыл глаза. – Видишь ли, по-моему, твоя койка это не одобряет. Во-первых, она воткнула мне в задницу какой-то сучок – как ты вообще на ней спишь, ужас просто – во-вторых… Пока мы тихо сидим, она нас двоих ещё кое-как выдерживает, но если начнём хоть как-то шевелиться… Боюсь, она просто развалится.  
– Ага, – без выражения сказал Андерс, тщетно пытаясь понять, не является ли эта речь попыткой деликатно от него отвязаться. Впрочем, выразительно упиравшаяся ему в бедро часть хоуковой анатомии наводила на мысль, что всё далеко не так беспросветно.  
– В общем, давай мы тебя немножко оденем и пойдём ко мне? – просительно протянул Гаррет. И мурлычущим, окончательно сводящим мага с ума тоном профессионального искусителя добавил: – У меня хорошая кровать. Большая и прочная…  
Андерс всё-таки не выдержал, извернулся в его объятиях и впился в губы нетерпеливо и жадно, как в последний раз…  
Койка и вправду не одобрила. Рухнула с треском и грохотом, стоило целителю нарушить равновесие, всем телом навалившись на полулежавшего на краю Хоука.  
– Спать тоже будешь у меня, – невозмутимо постановил тот, поднимаясь с пола и отряхивая зацепившиеся за одежду щепки.


	2. Chapter 2

– Ладно. Одевайся, – отряхнувшись, привычным уверенным тоном велел Хоук.  
– З-зачем? – чуть растерянно переспросил Андерс, глядя на него снизу вверх. Даже несмотря на то, что в задницу ощутимо впивалась острая длинная щепка, ему всё равно казалось, что всё это ему только мерещится.  
– Затем, что если ты выйдешь отсюда прямо в таком виде, – терпеливо пояснил Гаррет, коротким плавным жестом указав на распахнутую мантию и задранную рубашку целителя, – я весь изведусь от ревности, пока мы дойдём хотя бы до лаза в подвал моего имения.  
– А в подвал-то зачем? – недоуменно моргнул маг, одергивая выцветшую ткань резкими нервными движениями. До него как-то вдруг дошла абсолютная непристойность его вида, и теперь скулы полыхали лихорадочным румянцем.  
– Через подвал короче, – подняв его на ноги и отряхнув с его мантии щепки – отступник, впрочем, тут же заподозрил, что чистка была лишь предлогом для того, чтобы ещё немножко его полапать, слишком уж задержались ладони его собеседника на его бедрах – сообщил Хоук. Лукаво улыбнулся и, чуть наклонив голову набок, осведомился: – Ну так ты идёшь?  
– Разумеется! – почти с возмущением отозвался Андерс, судорожно сжимая протянутую ему руку. Мираж или нет, но пальцы у Гаррета были такие, как нужно – жёсткие, горячие, чуть шершавые… и они держали его ладонь крепко и аккуратно, не причиняя боли, но явно не намереваясь отпускать.  
Запереть клинику он едва сумел – руки почти не слушались, Хоуку пришлось отобрать у него ключ и самому вставить в замочную скважину. Глаза темноволосого отступника смеялись, он потянулся было обнять целителя, но тут за спиной что-то шурхнуло, и Гаррет резко развернулся, принимая боевую стойку.  
– Это всего лишь крыса, Хоук, – усмехнувшись, погладил его по плечу Андерс. – Далеко нам идти?  
– Да ты же помнишь, мы там были… – тряхнув головой, обернулся к нему маг. – Не помнишь?.. Неважно.  
Идти в самом деле оказалось недалеко. Буквально три шага – и куча строительного мусора, на которую целитель едва обращал внимание, проходя мимо неё, отодвинулась в сторону, открывая углублённую в стену прочную дверь. Щелкнул замок, Андерс шагнул вслед за Хоуком – и она тут же захлопнулась за его спиной, оставив их в полной темноте. Отступник протянул руку во мрак, надеясь нащупать хоть что-то, какую-то опору, ориентир… Под ладонь попалось нечто тёплое и твёрдое, а ещё секунду спустя он оказался жёстко прижат к… видимо, к стене… и мог только тихо постанывать, отвечая на жаркий, нетерпеливый поцелуй.  
– Охх… Нет, хватит, иначе до кровати мы не дойдём… – всё-таки оторвавшись от его губ, выдохнул Гаррет.  
– Далась тебе эта кровать… – разочарованно простонал Андерс. Жар хоукова тела заметно отдалился, но вокруг его запястья вновь крепко сомкнулись пальцы темноволосого отступника.  
– Осторожно, лестница, – предупредил тот, но целитель всё равно чуть не споткнулся. «Желание к нему прикоснуться – ещё не повод получать травмы, – брюзгливо заметил Справедливость. – Насколько я понимаю, тебе нужно проявить ещё совсем немного терпения, и ты получишь возможность осуществить все свои глупые фантазии».  
Андерс выдохнул короткий смешок. Какое ещё, к демонам, терпение, тут же Хоук! Живой, настоящий… Ему казалось, он видел, как по-кошачьи светились в темноте хоуковы глаза. Светились для него. Было в этом что-то абсолютно нереальное, вечный беглец из Круга как-то совершенно не привык, чтобы у него исполнялись мечты…  
В имении было совсем тихо. В прихожей слабо мерцали угли в камине, давая ровно столько света, чтобы рыжий отступник мог разглядеть начало ведущих на второй этаж ступеней – и то, как сверкают потемневшие от желания глаза Гаррета.  
Процесс преодоления лестницы растянулся надолго – и всё равно умудрился полностью выпасть из памяти целителя. Едва вспоминалась разве что полушутливая попытка хозяина дома подхватить его на руки и дотащить прямо до кровати, смутившая его настолько, что ему даже удалось пресечь это слишком уж торжественное начинание. А вот после этого…  
Андерс немного пришёл в себя только на пороге хоуковой комнаты. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, похоже, собираясь переселиться в череп, зацелованные губы горели, будто обсыпанные перцем, колени явно намеревались подогнуться, презрев тот факт, что до обещанной кровати ещё не меньше пяти шагов…  
– Эй, что такое? – взволнованно спросил Гаррет, коснувшись ладонью щеки мага и поймав его взгляд. Целитель заморгал и несчастным голосом отозвался:  
– У меня бред, да? Мне это всё мерещится?..  
– Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, сокровище моё высокомудрое, – притянув его голову к себе, Хоук уперся лбом в его лоб, глядя прямо в глаза. – Насколько мне известно, коллективных галлюцинаций не бывает, даже в Тени и под воздействием магии крови каждый видит что-то своё. Лично мне мерещится моя комната и мужчина, которого я люблю, который почему-то застыл на пороге и смотрит на меня как на привидение. А тебе?  
– Нет, в Тени возможны общие видения – в случае, когда… – машинально начал Андерс и поперхнулся, когда Справедливость раздражённо сообщил: «По-моему, ты умудрился пропустить мимо ушей ключевое слово всей этой речи. Всё это безобразие влияет на твои умственные способности совершенно недопустимым образом».  
– Постой, постой! – зажмурившись, тряхнул головой темноволосый отступник. – Приличные педагоги не читают лекции по ночам. И не в постели.  
– Мы ещё не…  
– А вот теперь уже да! – заявил Гаррет. Кровать, продемонстрировав истинно хоуковский характер, коварно пнула Андерса под колени и мгновением спустя бережно приняла его в объятия роскошной перины. Хоук шагнул ещё ближе, глядя на него сверху вниз, и целитель зажмурился почти испуганно, всем телом чувствуя пылавший откровенным желанием взгляд второго мага.  
– Зря я тебя просил одеться, – с явным раскаянием проговорил он. Андерс, распахнув глаза, растерянно посмотрел на него, и тот продолжил: – Как я тебя теперь раздевать-то буду?..  
– М-м-м… Руками? – возбужденно усмехнувшись, предположил одержимый. «Совсем не понимаю смысла этого разговора,» – обескураженно признался Справедливость. Андерс не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания.  
– За неимением щупалец? Придётся так, – решительно кивнул Гаррет. Целитель хрипло засмеялся, наконец почти поверив в реальность происходящего, и обнял наклонившегося над ним мага, притягивая его ближе.  
Хоукова мантия была куда менее замысловатой. Во всяком случае, даже трясущимися от возбуждения руками Андерс умудрился содрать её с Хоука быстрее, чем тот сумел разобраться с первой парой застёжек его собственного одеяния. Гаррет тихо рыкнул, с явной неохотой оторвался от его шеи, осознав, что, пытаясь расстегнуть эту ужасную вещь вслепую, может провозиться до утра. Целитель умоляюще застонал и запустил ладони ему под рубашку, с наслаждением оглаживая крепкую спину с подрагивавшими под его прикосновениями мускулами.  
– Андерс, если тебе дорога эта штука, сними её сам, – наконец признав поражение, выдохнул Хоук. – Иначе, клянусь яйцами Создателя, я её с тебя попросту срежу.  
– Я бы восхитился твоей решительностью, если бы дело не касалось моей единственной боевой мантии, – фыркнул Андерс, легко поцеловал его в уголок губ и чуть отодвинулся, распутывая затянувшиеся почти намертво узлы. Гаррет смотрел на раскрасневшегося, растрёпанного отступника совершенно дикими глазами, плечи боевого мага ощутимо напряглись, выдавая, чего ему стоит его сдержанность – целитель, не удержавшись, ласково погладил окаменевшие мышцы и тут же оказался впечатан в матрас всем не таким уж маленьким весом хоукова тела.  
– Пришивать обратно последние две застёжки будешь сам. Это будет справедливо, – низко, хрипловато засмеялся ему на ухо Андерс и тут же прерывисто, нетерпеливо застонал, выгнувшись под ласкавшими его шею и грудь губами Хоука.  
Гаррет же в эту минуту готов был согласиться на что угодно, хоть на штопку драных носков всему населению Клоаки, не то что на какие-то жалкие пару десятков стежков. Но – потом. Сейчас он ни за что не выпустил бы наконец оказавшегося в его руках Андерса. Который, вопреки всем его страхам, вовсе не собирался отталкивать его или изображать оскорблённое достоинство, или ещё каким-либо способом разъяснять приятелю, что тот чересчур много себе навоображал. Похоже, можно было навоображать и побольше… Хоук ухмыльнулся и игриво куснул целителя за бок, счастливо прижмурясь от раздавшегося короткого вскрика, в котором возмущения было меньше, чем желания.  
– Нахватался от своего пса… – с деланным недовольством пробормотал Андерс, не переставая гладивший его по волосам, по затылку и шее. – Кошки так не делают.  
– А как делают кошки? – подняв взгляд, улыбнулся Гаррет, продолжая ласкать так удобно устроившееся в его ладони бедро целителя.  
– Например, вот так… – почти неслышно выдохнул тот, сползая чуть ниже, и, обняв его за плечи, с едва различимым мурлыканьем потёрся носом о кончик носа, о скулу, об ухо… Хоук тихо застонал, чувствуя, как невыносимо нарастает напряжение, не отпускавшее его с того самого момента, как он переступил порог андерсовой каморки и увидел рыжего мага таким… полураздетым, возбуждённым, невозможно желанным… и услышал, что тот зовёт – его.  
– Кошки, значит… – пробормотал Гаррет и, выгнув спину, всем телом потёрся о лежавшего под ним мужчину. Андерс беспомощно всхлипнул и почти до боли сжал в пальцах его волосы, стиснув талию коленями.  
– Хо-оук… – от звука собственного имени, прозвучавшего, словно самое непристойное предложение, у темноволосого отступника окончательно испарилась всякая способность соображать.  
– Мне нравится, как ты это произносишь, – гортанно промурлыкал он, покрывая короткими поцелуями вибрировавшее в стоне горло запрокинувшего голову целителя, и снова двинул бедрами, вталкиваясь ещё глубже в напряжённое, чуть подрагивавшее тело.  
Выговорить ещё что-то осмысленное Андерс оказался уже не в состоянии, только стонал и чуть слышно порыкивал, нетерпеливо подаваясь ему навстречу и слепо скользя губами по виску и скуле любовника.

Уходить совершенно не хотелось. Под боком, положив ему на грудь тяжёлую горячую руку, валялся довольно улыбавшийся Хоук, большой, тёплый и очень уютный. Андерс облизнул пересохшие губы и потёрся носом о его плечо, стараясь успокоить дыхание.  
«Ты получил что хотел. Надеюсь, теперь ты наконец перестанешь на него отвлекаться,» – хмуро заявил Справедливость. Целитель тяжело вздохнул: с понятием любви дух был знаком, однако это понятие в его представлении с реальной жизнью стыковалось плохо. С точки зрения Справедливости, прикрывать Хоуку спину в бою и исцелять его раны было вполне достаточным проявлением оной любви, а всё остальное являлось излишней тратой времени. И, кроме того, свидетельством несусветного эгоизма.  
Андерс _был_ эгоистом. В данный момент у него наличествовало от силы три желания: прижаться к Гаррету, греясь о него – камин прогорел, и в комнате начало холодать – проспать до утра в тёплой удобной постели и, дав любовнику немного перевести дух, повторить недавнее… хм… происшествие. Вернее, в ином порядке… но тем не менее ни одно из этих желаний никак не относилось к делу освобождения томящихся в неволе магов.  
Как, впрочем, и его уход – но в первую же ночь оставаться до утра было как-то… очень странно. Не то чтобы Андерс был сильно искушён в том, как принято строить подобные отношения без вечной угрозы того, что в комнату вот-вот с гневными воплями ворвутся храмовники… Но всё происходило как-то слишком быстро, ещё несколько часов назад он был убеждён, что никогда не сможет прикоснуться к Гаррету иначе, чем во время исцеления, а теперь они лежали в полуладони друг от друга, и всё тело отступника сладко ныло от усталости.  
«Почему люди всё время так медлят, прежде чем исполнить уже принятое решение? – недоумённо поинтересовался Справедливость. – Ты, кажется, собирался покинуть это место?»  
Андерс чуть поморщился и, собравшись с силами, принялся выбираться из кровати. Он едва не подвернул ногу, споткнувшись о собственный сапог, зато второй почему-то обнаружился вообще на другом конце комнаты. Штаны наполовину уползли под кровать, наклонившись за ними, маг сдавленно охнул: перенапрягшуюся с отвычки поясницу заломило так, что промолчать он попросту не сумел.  
– Ты куда? – неподдельно удивился Гаррет, наконец открыв блаженно прижмуренные глаза.  
– Ну… в клинику… – застыв с рубашкой в руках, смущённо проговорил Андерс.  
– Мы твою койку сломали, – приподнявшись на локте и смерив его нарочито терпеливым взглядом, напомнил Хоук. Целитель с тяжёлым вздохом кивнул и принялся одеваться дальше.  
– Я же сказал, что ты спишь здесь, – рыжий отступник вздрогнул, услышав властный голос любовника почти над самым ухом. Гаррет поймал его взгляд и смягчил интонации: – Андерс, ну пожалуйста.  
– Это нечестный приём, – прошептал тот, откидывая голову на плечо брюнету. Прижавшееся к его спине сильное, горячее… абсолютно обнажённое тело окончательно уничтожило и без того весьма чахлое желание куда-то идти, рубашка практически без хоуковой помощи выпала из обессилевших рук.  
– Зато эффективный, – ласково промурлыкал Хоук, целуя его в шею и бережно поглаживая по животу. Ноги отступника вновь попытались подогнуться, Гаррет подтолкнул его к кровати и, сев на краю, усадил себе на колени. Андерс поёрзал, поудобнее устраиваясь в его объятиях, и, на мгновение прижавшись виском к виску, поцеловал в губы.  
Похоже, сегодня его желания вдруг обзавелись привычкой исполняться.

– Мама! – Андерс проснулся от чьего-то возмущённого шипения. Ему было непривычно тепло, под щекой была чья-то ладонь – явно не его собственная, потому что его пальцы чувствовали не колючую щетину, а гладкую горячую кожу, прикрывавшую округлые жёсткие мускулы, тыльную сторону его левой ладони щекотали мягкие волосы. На его пояснице лежала тяжёлая тёплая рука.  
– Брось, Гаррет, – пренебрежительно фыркнул кто-то у него за спиной. Мягким, высоким, смутно знакомым голосом, – ты и впрямь полагаешь, что родившую трёх детей женщину можно удивить тощей мужской задницей? И не красней ты так, я тебя до шести лет собственноручно мыла, ничего нового не увижу. Или… Неужели ты ревнуешь, дорогой? – раздался короткий, добродушный смешок.  
«Леандра,» – с замиранием сердца осознал Андерс. И рефлекторно попытался притвориться мёртвым.  
– Не смешно, – мрачно буркнул Хоук, собственнически сжав пальцы практически на заднице целителя. – Мам, ты стучись хотя бы, а?..  
Леандра чуть слышно вздохнула.  
– Он хороший мальчик, сынок, – в голосе госпожи Хоук послышалась нотка печали. – Ты уж не обижай его.  
– Я никогда не обижу его нарочно, клянусь, – тихо и пугающе серьёзно заверил мать Гаррет. – Насчёт «нечаянно» обещать не могу, но сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы избежать и этого.  
– Вот и хорошо, – Леандра явно улыбнулась, и спустя пару мгновений целитель почувствовал, как по его волосам и виску ласково прошлись прохладные пальцы женщины. – Пойду скажу Боудану, чтобы теперь ставил на стол на один прибор больше. И, думаю, вам понадобится ещё одна тумбочка. А ещё, надеюсь, он сумеет отучить тебя разбрасывать доспехи по прихожей, потому что это, в самом деле, невыносимо!  
– Мама! – страдальчески простонал Хоук, явно защитным жестом ещё крепче прижав к себе целителя.  
Леандра иронично фыркнула.  
– Ладно-ладно, не мешаю. И прекрати уже при любом звуке тянуться к посоху, бросаться заклинаниями в родную мать попросту неприлично.  
– Да, монна, – насмешливо согласился Гаррет.  
Настороженно прислушивавшийся Андерс уловил звук удаляющихся шагов, лёгкий шорох – а затем дверь комнаты негромко хлопнула. Целитель рискнул открыть глаза и тут же наткнулся на ласковый, чуточку ехидный взгляд Хоука.  
– Ты попал, любовь моя, – скорбно провозгласил тот. Выдержал драматическую паузу и всё тем же тоном продолжил: – Едва ты переступишь порог моей комнаты, тебя начнут откармливать. Мама мечтает об этом с того самого момента, как впервые тебя увидела.


End file.
